The Hybrid Pack
The Hybrid Pack, most commonly known as Eve's batch of abombinations or Eve Lydia's pack, is a pack of Werewolf-hybrids that travel all over North America and Canada in search for werewolves that they can turn to increase their pack. The pack was formed when the Eve Lydias became nomadic with her Werewolf mother and sister, Esther and Andy. A year after it was formed, Eve triggered her werewolf curse and then turned Andy and Esther into werewolves. That is when the pack first became all hybrids. The Hybrid pack was formed in the early 20th century. Since then, Eve has created 27 extra hybrids, making them the largest werewolf pack in current existance Tamal has created 100,000 extra Hybrid mostly homeless people and ophans all taken in by Jayden Noel who watch over them History The pack was formed in the year of 1903 when Eve triggered her werewolf curse, becoming the thrid in existance, and five years later Esther, Vincent and Andy were turned too. Unlike the Shape-Shifter packs in La Push, they do not protect people from harm and have been on murder rampages for over a hundred years. Before Eve turned her mother, brother and sister into hybrids, she would try and convert other Children of the Moon into shape-shifters like herself. First she would feed them her blood and kill them, when the Werewolves were awake they needed to complete their transition into vampire by drinking fresh human blood; something she had no clue about. 24 hours after, the hybrids would become unstable and rabid, then start to bleed out from their eyes. Sometimes Eve would kill them and other times they would just bleed out and die, in the end not one would survive. During a ten year span, she had wipped out a great amount of werewolves that all died in the transition, and it wasn't until Eve turned her family that she decided to test a theory. As Andy, Vincent and Esther were transitioning, Eve gave them fresh human blood to feed from...and they completed the transition into vampire. By the time of 1987, Eve increased her pack's numbers up to 10 hybrids, with one of them being Vincent's mate Mia Yang.Eve Attack Aria Montgomery one night in Beacon Heights along with everyone close to her but Stop by Scott McCall who bit Aria,Hanna Derek Hale bit Spencer Hasting and Emliy Fields Liam Dunbar bit Aillson dilarente,Caleb River, Ezra Fitz, and Toby Cavanaugh they become Hybrid in return they turned the Mccall pack into Hybrids with Scott as Alpha and Aria as the Luna of the pack even since more has joined Melissa and Chris Stiles's dad Lydia's mom Theo Raken whom turn Daviana, Jackson Kenner, doc deton into Hybrids Mona vanwall was turn into a hybrid afterwards she turned the liars family into Hybrids as well ''After Rising Dawn During the time after Eve returned from the battle and near destruction of the Volturi, Eve and her Shape-Shifter pack traveled to Seattle, Washington to wipe out the Seattle Coven owned by the vampire Kristie. As the hybrids were going to destory the entire coven and mark it Werewolf territory, Nahuel's Coven had come to there to offer the Seattle Coven a chance to be allies; almost entering a battle against Eve's pack ''(a battle the volturi would have won). ''However at the last minute, the wolf pack decided to leave both of the covens alone when Eve had them travel East over to Portland, Oregon; a city that's literally crawling with werewolf pack. They spent over a month in Portland, enhancing Eve's pack members Starting with the Riverdale resident and then the Salvatore brothers along with Blair Waldorf Serena van woodsen next along with Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Tyler Lockwood, Eiljah Mikason, Brooke Davis,Cassie Blake,Kol Mikason Members This pack of Eve Lydias (Alpha), Esther Lydias (Beta), Andy Lydias (third-in-command), Vincent Lydias (third-in-command), and a little over a month after ''Rising dawn, seven pack members. *Eve Lydias (Alpha) *Esther Lydias (Beta) *Andy Lydias (Co-Third-in-Command) *Vincent Lydias (Co-Third-in-Command) *Mia Yang * Maggie *five hundres pack members Gallery Eve2.jpg|Eve Lydias Andy.JPG|Andy Lydias Vincent2.JPG|Vincent Lydias MiaY.JPG|Mia Yang Category:Packs Category:Non Vegetarians